


Stoned Observations

by grimmlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Ships It, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: Sam and Dean are relaxing a bit after a case, and Cass accidentally breathes in some smoke. Observations are made.





	

“Guess what I got Sammy?” Dean grins as he dangles a little baggie of fuzzy green plant matter in front of his brother’s face. 

Sam rolls his eyes from the passenger seat of the Impala and shakes his head in disbelief at his brother. He’s banged up, bruised and has a line of fresh stitches across his thigh from their last hunt. His back still hurts from being flung through the wall of that house, and his neck is sore from being strangled by that ghost. Again. What is it with monsters and his neck?  

“Aww, come on man. Don’t you want some?” Dean still grins, not buying into Sam’s mock bitch face. 

“It’s a blizzard out there” Sam grouses, not interested in standing outside in the swirling mess of white stuff that’s clinging to nearly every surface.  

“So?” Dean asks, pulling his head back in minor offence at Sam’s stating the obvious. “When was the last time we had a little fun? I don’t think Baby will mind” He glances down while reaching out to gently pat the steering wheel. He’s even willing to allow them to smoke in the car if will just make his brother smile. Sam has been so bitchy lately, he needs to relax. 

“You’d seriously let us smoke in the car?” Sam asks in disbelief, turning towards his brother with a wide eyed and questioning look of surprise. 

“Yeah, like you said. It’s a blizzard out there” Dean confirms, grin returning and gesturing out the windshield at the storm going on outside. They’re parked at the edge of town, they just packed up their stuff and checked out of their hotel. Neither one of them are sad about leaving that dump behind but Dean wouldn’t mind a little relaxation before they head out. 

“You’re serious” Sam shakes his head but smiles anyways. It has been a long time since they’ve smoked together, and he could use something to relax him. His feelings towards Dean are getting harder and harder to ignore and hide, and its coming across as him constantly sniping at Dean for every little thing. He knows he’s been getting short with Dean lately and he feels bad for it but he also knows his brother will never say anything. He's sure Dean has noticed something going on with him.  

“Yeah Sammy. There’s papers in the glove box” Dean grins, knowing that Sam is on board now. He just wants to make Sammy happy, it’s the most he’ll ever get from his brother. 

Sam digs around, finding the papers and pulling one out. Dean makes short work of rolling the joint and hands it to Sam to take the first hit. 

Sam smiles as he takes it from his brother, he can tell that Dean is trying to cheer him up and he appreciates the effort. He just wishes he could have what he really wants. Sam takes a long drag, taking the smoke deep into his lungs and holds it while he passes the joint back to Dean. 

Sam lets out a violent string of coughing when he can’t hold it anymore. Dean barks out a laugh and Sam starts laughing around his coughing. It's good stuff. 

They pass the joint back and forth for a few minutes, their coughs the only things breaking the silence while they watch the glittering snow collecting on Baby's hood.  

“You hear from Cass lately?” Sam asks with a slight slur to his voice and a lazy grin. Dean is leaning over the seat, digging around in the back for the bag of fritos he knows is back there. He finds his prize and flops back in his seat with a huff. He wishes he had pie. 

“No” Dean gripes, irritated with the Angel. He comes and goes as he pleases, expecting Sam and Dean to jump when he says but then goes all cold on them. It’s like he can’t make up his mind whether he cares or not. 

“Hmmm” Sam hums, reaching for the chips. He can’t remember why he asked about Cass in the first place. Chips sound good. This was a good idea. He feels like he’s floating, his aches and pains have ebbed away and he suddenly bursts out laughing at the lightness in his limbs. Dean follows suit without knowing why. 

That’s the great thing about weed.  

“Hello Dean. Sam” A gruff and gravely voice sounds from the back seat, startling both Winchesters but just adding to their now uncontrollable giggling. Speak of the devil...or Angel. Something. 

“There seems to be something wrong with my vessel” Cass says, alarm in his voice, between deep coughs. The smoke from Sam and Dean has accumulated in the car is affecting Cass. Sam and Dean laugh harder at the Angel's plight. 

“It’s ok Cass, nothings wrong” Dean turns and looks back at the coughing angel with fondness. He forgot why he's supposed to be annoyed with him. 

“Then what is…oh” Cass stops mid sentence as he realizes the situation that he’s materialized into. He’s heard of these drugs before, but never experienced them. He can already feel the relaxing effects in his vessel and a slight fuzziness in his mind. He...likes it. 

“Just relax man” Sam sighs, settling back in his seat to watch the snow swirling outside. 

The brothers continue to pass the ever dwindling joint until Dean gets the brilliant idea to hand it to the Angel in the back seat. Cass is staring dazedly out the window when Dean gets his attention. 

“How do I?” Cass asks as he hesitantly takes what Dean is handing him. 

“Just suck. Not too hard” Sam helpfully chimes in, turning to watch the show. Sam and Dean both stare at Cass with rapt attention as they corrupt the angel. 

Cass nearly chokes on the resulting cough as he nearly shoves the joint at Sam, wanting to get the horrid thing as far from himself as possible. The Winchesters both erupt in laughter at the angel’s plight. 

“I do not think I like that” Cass manages to croak out once his coughing slows. Dean cracks a window, it’s getting too warm with the three of them in the car and he needs some air to distract him from the thought’s he’s having about Sam. Its getting to hard not to stare at his brother’s lips as he laughs and smiles, and he can’t seem to quell the stirring in his groin when he sees his brother’s tongue dart out to wet his lips. 

Cass’ eyes dart back and forth between his friends, noticing things in a way he never has before and bursts out laughing at his observations. Sam and Dean both turn to the giggling angel, his blue eyes squeezed tightly closed as he tried to stifle his laughter. He snorts. 

“What’s so funny, Cass?” Dean asks, amusement coloring his tone. Even Cass looks relaxed and happy for the moment. Dean is more sure than ever that this is a good idea. He never even thought to ask Cass why he decided to show up just now. 

“You” Cass says, leaning forward in the back seat. He reaches an arm out to place a hand on the back of each of the Winchester’s heads. His blue eyes shift between them far more innocently than he has any right to as he slowly pushes them towards each other. 

Dean and Sam turn their heads to stare wide eyed at each other. They can see the impending train wreck but they just can't look away and Cass' pressure on their heads is too strong to fight. Cass smushes their faces together and doesn't let them pull away. Dean slams his eyes shut, blushing furiously and waiting for Sam's fist to find his face.  

When it doesn't come, he cracks one eye open, hoping that Sam will forgive him since Cass is essentially forcing this. What he sees is Sam's eyes blown comically wide just before his brother lets out a low moan. Suddenly, without his consent, Dean's lips move slightly against Sam's. He wants to make it stop but Cass is relentless and his body has a mind of its own. He's kissing Sam. Holy shit, he's kissing Sam. His heart tries valiantly to stop beating for a moment. 

Sam's lips move tentatively against Dean's and Cass smiles in smug self satisfaction. 

"There. Better" Cass releases them with a sharp nod of his head and falls back in his seat, grinning manically in his drug induced haze. 

Without Cass forcing their lips together, the Winchesters pull apart and turn to stare at Cass.  

"What? You needed the push" Cass shrugs like it was nothing before blinking away to wherever it is he goes, leaving Sam and Dean staring wide eyed at the now empty back seat. 

"What the..." Dean starts, muttering his disbelief at what happened and about to furiously apologize to Sam. Beg him for forgiveness. Somehow this is his fault, he's sure of it. Hopefully Sam will forgive him, or blame Cass. The haze from the weed is lifting rapidly in his panic, but before he can say another word Sam is grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in for another kiss. A deeper kiss. 

It's awkward and perfect, when they pull back they're both panting and trying to remember how to breathe.  

"Sammy" Dean whispers, everything he's ever been and ever will be can be found in that two syllable whisper. 

Sam just stares at him, a mix of emotions fluttering across his face. Dean is going to leave him now, that he knows, but at least he had one good kiss. "Dean, I'm..." He shakes his head in the rejection he knows will come. 

Dean knows that look. He can see that Sam _did_ want that, but thinks Dean is going to be mad. "Shut up" Dean mutters, its his turn to press his lips to Sam's. 

 


End file.
